


Letter To My Love

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Letter to love.





	Letter To My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

My love,

Sitting here in the dark, missing you so much. I miss your touch, and your voice and can't wait until we are reunited. I miss the color of your eyes as they gaze upon me with all the love you have in your soul. You do ya know, look at me that way. You have a tendency to brush your feelings aside and just concentrate on others, but I notice! Those are the days that I know you need something extra. Extra love and comfort, so on those days I give you even more of me than I already have. And since you already have everything in me, I have to bring out the reserves. It's difficult to do somethimes, but to see the look on your face when I give you a little something extra, it's worth it! 

We have been apart for so long, that my whole body is aching to hold you again! I haven't slept since you left, and won't sleep until you return. I pull your pillow into my arms every night and bury my face in it, just so I can smell the oh so very faint smell of you that has lingered these past weeks. I find myself putting on one of your shirts and sleeping in it, or wearing one of your undershirts while on duty...The last one you wore, I haven't washed it. I know it has been SO long, but it is the only thing that still has a strong smell of you! I replicated a plastic bag to keep it in, so your smell lasts longer! I can't help it darling! I just miss you SOOOO much! At first you were going to be gone for almost two months, but since you finished early, you will be home very soon! I can't wait to see you! I am going to be lurking in our quarters, ready to jump you the second you walk in the door! I know what you are thinking, now as you read this, for I will give it to you. 

You are thinking, "If I am going to be home sometime today, then WHY are you writing this letter?" Well baby, I can't contain myself any longer. Ask anyone! I have been going crazy since you have been away! Always asking, "Is he done yet?" and "When is he going to be home?" I swear, the general consensus around the ship at the moment is, "If he askes 'when you are gonna return' one more time, he is going to be gaged and locked in his room forever! People can't believe I am the one missing you this much! I have not been myself since you have been gone. I swear a part of me is missing. 'Which part?' you ask. The BEST part of me! I am nothing if you are not by my side! 

But what can I say! I miss you so much and want you with me every day, all day, until our lives end! FOREVER! That is what you promised me! Do you remember that day my love? Before we told anyone else? When I said my vows to you, and told you that I would love you until I died and then find you on the other side! We were meant to be together, both in this life and the next! You are my Guiding light and as long as I stay focused on you, I know I will not get lost! I thank you for giving me the chance to love you! It hasn't been easy, and I know we will have difficulties in the future. But all couples do. Look at Greg and Harry! They have arguements, hell we hear them through the walls of our cabin! BOY are those some doozies! But they always make up, like we do...I am sure they could share some stories of OUR infamous fights! 

We are survivors, you and I! We can make it through anything as long as we are together! I love you more than anything I can think of! You are my Beautiful Angel, and I am your Precious Baby! 

I am getting antsy as the time of your arrival grows near. Just a little longer. I know you will come right home, as the debrief will not be until tomorrow at 1400 then we will have 4 days off together. My treat to you! I hope you enjoy everything I have planed for you! Oh...The computer just told me you are on the turbo lift heading home to me! I will close this letter, so I can lie in wait for you when you walk through the door! 

I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! And want to spend the rest of my life with you!

Your loving Angel,  
D


End file.
